Oops
by Ambernot
Summary: Morgana wanted to curse Merlin with a love spell to use him as a spy, but fails and accidently enchanted HERSELF. Now she not only wants to be queen, she wants Merlin to be her king. Now all she has to do is succeed in enchanting Merlin to make him love her.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, first time at a Merlin Fic. I read a few stories of Morgana casting love spells on Merlin and found them funny as heck. Not sure if I ship Merlin and Morgana but I wanted to write this. Just an idea I had while starring off into space. REVEW and tell me what you think._

…

**CHAPTER ONE**

Morgana was really getting annoyed of all her failed attempts to take over Camelot. She was furious that she had to try so hard to take what was rightfully hers. She gave up so much, including the life of her beloved sister, to take the crown and all she seemed to do was fail over and over again. Yet, no matter how many attempts it took she was going to successful. The Kingdom WAS going to bow down to her. Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, and the others WERE going to pay for everything.

She was working on her new plan to take over Camelot. She needed an ally with in Camelot. She needed someone who was close to the king and who had Arthur's complete trust, someone who it was impossible to even image that they would betray the king. Merlin was the exact someone she needed.

Merlin was not exactly the fool everyone thought him to be. He had foiled her plans countless times and survived the countless times she had tried to kill him. Even when she programmed him to kill Arthur he still somehow pulled himself out of the Enchantment. She had no idea how he did it, but he could be extremely useful to her if she could get him under her power. She knew the exact kind of enchantment she wanted to use on him.

She had been experimenting with countless love spells. She always struggled on mastering love spells but she so close to getting it right. She needed to get an enchantment so that Merlin would fall head over heels. He would be so infatuated with her that his loyalty to Arthur would mean nothing to him anymore. He would be so in love that he literally would throw himself off a cliff to make her happy. She could get him to spy on the kingdom for her and hopefully even her kill Arthur.

She went to her cabinet and grabbed a jar holding a few strands of Merlin's hair. Luckily last time she held him captive she was smart enough to collect some of his hair for future reference. She then plucked a stand of her own hair from her head and dropped both strands into a boiling pot. She added a few more ingredients and watched as it turned bright pink and gave off a sweet smell. She grabbed a needle and slowly pressed the tip into the pot. She grinned as it started to hiss and pulled it out. One prick from this and Merlin would fall for her, hard.

Just as she reached for a cloth to wrap around the needle when suddenly a huge noise startled her. She whipped around to see that it was only her beloved dragon running with to show her the bird between its teeth. She smiled fondly for a second then realized she felt a small pain in the side of her hand. She looked down to see the needle had pricked the side of her hand. Her head began to spin and she suddenly found that just standing was difficult. She stumbled and then everything went black.

Morgana groaned as she opened her eyes. Her head hurt and it took her a moment to realize were she was, on the floor. She suddenly sat up as she remembered where she was she panicked. She had accidently enchanted herself. She could not believe that she had made such armature move. Her plan to get a spy into Camelot failed because of herself; for once it was not Merlin's fault….

Even the thought of Merlin made her heart flutter. She giggled at the thought of her adorable Merlin and his stunning blue eyes. She would love run her fingers through his black hair and kiss him…. She knew her feelings towards him were because of the enchantment and it would probably be smart to find a cure. No, she liked the way she felt. She loved the warm feeling in her chest she got and she never wanted to part with it.

The more she thought about it, she realized something. She would not do anything to make him happy nor would she throw herself off a cliff to please him. She must have did something wrong with the spell. She still had her common sense. She must have done something wrong with the spell and for the first time she was happy that she made a mistake on her magic. She did love him, but she also wanted have the crown. She smirked; she wanted him to be her king.

Of course he would never betray his loyalty to Arthur he would die before he even thought about it. Not to mention he hated Morgana. She would have to enchant him, but something stronger then she herself was enchanted with. Under this spell she loved him but still wanted to get what she wanted. Even if he loved her like this he would still want to protect Arthur. She would have to use the spell she was going to use in the first time. Then he would love her more than his loyalty to Arthur and once it was all over he would be her king.

She could already see him sitting on the throne next to her. Oh, they would hold such royal events. They would dance all night. She twirled around the room and hummed a tune as she danced with her imaginary Merlin. He would soon be completely hers.

….

_Hey, tell me what you think. REVIEW PLEASE_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! I can't believe the popularity of this story. This story has the most reviews, followers, and favorites in the first chapter then any other story I ever wrote. THANKS. Anyway, sorry for not updating sooner, I lost my internet a week ago and just got it back today. I was able to write it a but I could not edit or publish until now. Plus if I work hard I might be able to get in a new chapter tonight, maybe. Review_

_..._

**CHAPTER TWO**

Morgana gently ran her fingers down the sleeping Merlin's hair. She knew it was dangerous to be in Camelot but she really could not resist coming to see her beloved future king. The spell was taking longer to perfect then she thought and she was really starting to get restless. This was the second time this week she risked sneaking into Camelot to see Merlin.

He stirred in his sleep and Morgana stepped back in fear that he would wake. When he remained asleep she approached his bed and continued stringing her fingers through his hair. She watched his chest as it slowly raised and fell. Her poor Merlin must have been exhausted from his long day working for Arthur.

Her blood boiled at the thought of Arthur barking commands and Merlin breaking his back to please him. Merlin was such a clever man and deserved much more then being only a manservant. His rightful place was next to her as ruler of Camelot.

Part of her just wanted to kidnap Merlin now and just keep him with her until she finished the love spell. She missed him so much and she could hardly stay away from him for so long. Yet, she knew it would be unwise to do anything before everything was in place. Her plan had to go perfect, she did not want to risk hurting her Sweet Merlin. She pressed her lips gently to his forehead.

"Soon, My Love, I promise." she whispered

She knew the sun would come up soon and she needed to leave before she got caught. It took a few seconds, but eventually she was able to pull herself away from him. She gave him one last look as she descended down the stairs quietly and walked out the door. She had snuck in and out Camelot so many times over the years that by now that it was as simple as taking a walk. Not to mention that the guards where really easy to get by; when she became queen she was defiantly going to make sure she had descent guards.

"Stop right there!" a voice commanded

Plus the few times she did get caught she could simply kill the guard. She whipped around, whispered a spell and sent the guard flying. She walked up to him and noticed he was knocked out. She pulled out a dagger and just as she was about to kill him she stopped, she might be able to use him. She did need a test dummy for the love spell. She had to make sure it worked correctly before she used it on Merlin.

It took awhile for her to drag the guard to the horse she had prepared just outside Camelot. She threw his body on the horse and walked the six hour journey to the hut she had been hiding in for the past few months. When she got there she tied the guard to a rope hanging from the celling and got to work.

After several attempts and nearly burning off her eyebrows a few times she was sure that she got it right. This time she wore long thick gloves while handling the needle just to be safe. She desperately did not want to prick herself again. She hoped that she got this one right, she wanted to get to Merlin and enchant him as soon as possible.

She approached the struggling guard with the needle. She struck it into his neck and stood back. He struggled harder for a few seconds before passing out. Morgana watched as the needle disintegrate. She hoped that meant it worked. After twenty minutes he eventually awoke.

His eyes widened as soon as his gaze met her. He opened his mouth and seemed to by trying to say something but no sound was coming out; he looked like fish. She grabbed his chin and gently pulled him closer to him. She watched as a wide smile grew across his face. She smirked at his dazed expression. It was clear he felt something for her, most likely love, but she needed to know if he do anything for her. She have to test him... Plus she might have a bit of fun doing it.

She leaned in closer until her lips were just an inch from his. Just as he bent forward to touch her lips to touch hers and she pulled away last moment. "I am sorry, I just can't" she whispered as she turned away.

"What's wrong?" the man asked

She turned back to see the hurt expression on his face. It was almost sad, almost.

"I just don't know if you really love me." she replied softy

"Of course I do! Why would you think something like that?" he nearly yelled and struggled in the ropes to get closer to her.

"Can you prove it?" she asked

"Yes, I will do anything for you!" he screamed hysterically "I love you, I love you so much."

"Good tell me about the defenses of Camelot."

BLAH BLAH BLAH, Morgana gets information from guard, he tells her everything he knows. Nothing to import.

FEW MINUTES LATER

"That's all I know I swear." he finished

"Thank you." Morgana said as she stroked his cheek. He leaned into her touch. "But I still need you to prove yourself."

"Anything." he replied

"Do you have a wife?" she asked

He nodded "Yes, but I will leave her for you in a heartbeat."

"Did you love her?" she asked

This might just be the thing to prove the spell worked. If he once loved his wife but would kill her for Morgana, then that meant Merlin would backstab Arthur.

The man looked down "Yes I did... But that was before I met you."

"Ok, in that case bring me her head." Morgana demanded

"But..." the man started

"I thought you do anything for me, I guess not." Morgana turned and walked away.

"Wait" he hollered "I will, for you."

TWO DAYS LATER

The man entered the hut holding the head of a blond woman. She smiled, the spell was perfect. Merlin would love her as she loved him. He would help her take over Camelot and they would be happy forever.

It turned out what she did wrong before was just a few simple things. In magic the simplest things can make the biggest differences. It was one of the first things Morgause taught her. It turns out she added a little to much Mag Root and she needed a freshly plucked hair from both. It only worked partly because only Morgana's hair was fresh.

Yet, that meant that she needed to kidnap Merlin before she made the next spell. She grinned, that meant she got to see Merlin sooner. She giggled and felt excitement well up in her chest. But she snapped out of it when the man spoke up.

"Now I have proved my love for you, we can be together forever!" the Man declared

She rolled her eyes and sent her dagger flying to his chest killing him. Then she starting figuring out how to kidnap her adorable Merlin.

...

_Remeber to Review. I LOVE REVIEWS!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello guys. Hope you enjoy the chapter. You get to see some Merlin Morgana action. yay Anyway please review._

...

**CHAPTER 3**

It had been a very very long week. Camelot had a meeting with a neighboring kingdom and of course one of the servants of the other king tried to kill Arthur and Gwen and Luckily Merlin had been able to stop it. Not to mention Arthur was working Merlin to death. Plus a sickness was spreading and every moment Arthur did not need him, Merlin was helping Gaius. He was currently walking around the woods, trying to find the right herb Gaius needed for a remedy he was working on.

He whiped the sweat off his forehead and bent down pick up a root. The next thing he knew, he was flying back. He felt a sharp pain in his head and everything went black.

xxx

Morgana whispered a spell and sent Merlin flying. She only wanted to knock him unconscious, but she winced as his head hit a tree. She ran to unconscious body and placed his head on her lap. The back of his head was bleeding and ran on to her dress. Her poor Merlin; she never really thought about how much damage that spell could do.

She ripped off a strap of fabric from his shirt and pressed it to the wound. She never was good at healing magic but she was sure she had some healing potions back at her hut. She needed to get him there before infection set in. She laid a quick kiss on his cheek before dragging him back to her horse.

xxx

The first thing Merlin noticed when he came conscious was a banging in the back of his head, the next thing he noticed that his rists were tied to a roping hanging from the celling. He groaned, this was not the first time something like this happened and most likely would not be the last time. All part of his job. He struggled at his restrains but failed to get loose.

He glanced around his surroundings to see he was inside a small cottage. It consisted of a small bed, a table, a fire place with a pot, and jars full of objects scattered everywhere. He recognized a few herbs but most he had no idea about. He concentrated and sensed magic from most of them. Who ever had him had magic, he was sure of it.

He was tempted to use his magic to free himself but decided against it. Whoever held him here could or could not know about his magic. If they didn't then he could use it to his advantage, play the dumb servant and be underestimated. Like always. But, if they did know about his magic, it would be a different story.

A few minutes Morgana walked in, he really was not that surprised. He was just happy he choose NOT to use his magic. The last thing he needed was for Morgana to find out he was Emrys. That would be a disaster. Maybe Morgana already knew, maybe that's why she kidnapped him. Wait, was she humming?

It was odd sight to see. Morgana had a huge smile plastered across her face and she hummed. Part of him of curious, the other part terrified. She was happy for some strange reason and here being who she was, it probably was not a good thing. It was most likely going to end in his death, or her using him somehow to kill Arthur.

He watched as she poured water into a glass and his dry thought burned. She walked over to him and pressed the glass to his lips.

"Drink." she commanded

As thirsty as he was he still refused to drink. The water could be poisoned, enchanted, or worse. Even if it was just water he still needed to hold his ground.

After a few seconds she pulled the glass away and set it down on the table without saying a word. She walked around to his back where he could not see her. He strained to look over his shoulder only to have her move his head back with her hands.

"Stay still." she barked

He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He hissed in pain and pulled away.

"Shh." she said in a softer voice that did not match her previous tone at all "I am trying to help you. Just relax."

Merlin was confused by her soft voice and the fact that she said she was trying to 'help' him. She could possibly trying to kill him but he really had no choice but to do what she wanted. He winced at another sharp pain in his head. Minutes passed and eventually Morgana wrapped a cool cloth ageist the part that stung and he sighed at the relief.

"There we go." Morgana said and walked back to where he could see her. She still had the wide grin across her face.

She grabbed the glass full of water once again lifted it to her lips. She drank a few sips and set the water back on the table. Her eyes never left his and it was kinda creeping him out.

"What do you want?" he snapped

She sat down on a chair next to the table. "Nothing more then usual. Just Camelot mine, Arthur dead, and things like that."

Was she flirting with him? Why was she not threatening his life or trying to enchant him or worse?

"You can relax Merlin. I am not gonna kill you, if I was I would have let the cut on your head do the job." she said as she took another sip of water.

"Then what do you want with me?" Merlin asked

"Are you sure you don't want any water?" Morgana said as if he had not said anything "I dragged you for hours in the hot sun. You are going to be get dehydrated."

Merlin rolled his eyes. If she was trying to pretend she cared it was not working. His thought still burned and he admitted he was tempted to agree to water but he did not want to give in.

"I forgive you for poisoning me." she said as if she was said 'I forgive you for bumping into me.'

He felt guilt rise up from what he done to her, but he ignored it. He did what was right. If he didn't then Camelot would have fallen. He had no other choice.

"You did what you thought was right. At the moment you thought it was the only resolution." she spoke looking her directly in the eye. She stood up and walked up to him. She cupped his cheek in her hand and he was to confused to say anything. "I have also done some terrible things. But, we can both move on. I know you don't agree but you will. I have only had my eyes opened a little while ago, and I want you to see it to. We can be together, I promise." As she said the word promise she plucked a single hair from his head.

'...

_Review Please_


	4. Chapter 4

_HEY PEOPLE!Thanks for all the reviews and support. SAPPY SAPPY thanks that no one wants to hear. Yada yada yade. Keep reviewing and such. I really wanted to ubdate tonight so its gonna be really short. Do you want short and quick updates or longer waits and longer stoires?_

_..._

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Morgana plucked a single hair from Merlin's hair with the word 'promise.' She then hurried from the room before Merlin could say anything. She did not want to scare him with what she was about to do. He would not relize wow amazing this gift was until she gave it to him. He would soon realize that the love was the best things that could happen to him, to them. Soon he would feel the warmth in his chest as she did and he would never ever want to part with it. He did not know he needed it.

A few weeks ago she did not know she needed it eaither. She had been so driven by hate and rage, ok she still was, but now atleast she had something to feel other then hate. This enchantment had warmed her heart had made her feel love, something she had not even consitered since her sister had died. The closest thing she had now was the love for her dragon, but now she had Merlin. She could get her hapy ending.

She walked into the other room and up to her potion. She placed the hair into the pot and watched as it turned bright **GREEN**_ (Thats for you)_ She finished adding the ingredients and waited for it to settle. She put on her thick gloves and grabbed the needle. She dipped it into the pot and waited until it started to hiss. Now all she had to do was prick Merlin and everything would work out perfectly.

Merlin hung there feeling useless. It was clear that she wanted to enchant him in some way and needed to escape. He whispered a spell to break the ropes but nothing happened. Great, the ropes were enchanted. He could not break them.

He wondered what she meant by they could get together. Maybe she wanted to be friends again... but that was not going to happen. Morgana was trying to play him and he could not let it happen.

He watched Morgana walk in with dark gloves on her hands and she was holding something shiny. She approached him and he backed away as much as he could in the ropes. She smiled at him then jabbed something into his arm and he felt a slight pinch.

He felt drowsy immediately. No, this was not good, she had enchanted him. It happened so quick that he did not even realize it was coming. His eyes dropped and he shook his head. He had to stay awake. He had to figure out what enchantment she put on it. He had to find a cure, he had to... The world blurred and the last thing was he saw was Morgana's smiling face.

xxxxx

Morgana cupped his cheek in her hand as his head fell forward asleep. Hopefully he would wake up soon, she could hardly wait to she her beloved Merlin when he loved her.


	5. Chapter 5

_I know you guys are all excited to see Merlin wake up! But you may not get it. Yea I wanna be a troll... it has nothing to do with the fact that I have no idea what to write when he wakes up. It's not like I procastinating or anything. Thanks to MerlinMorgana1579_

_..._

**Chapter 5**

Arthur asked three maids if they knew Merlin was and after the third "No" he got, he eventually decided to just go talk to Gaius. Apparently Merlin went out to collect herbs and has not returned yet. Arthur was not really worried, Merlin probably got caught in the Tavern again. He was just annoyed because his chambers were a mess. You think by now he learn to get a new servant, or at least a backup servant when Merlin messes up; but for some reason Arthur has yet to do so.

He sat on his throne. One of his knights found some children who had their mother murdered and knew something about Morgana. Now he had to interrogate children, something he would prefer not to do. But information about Morgana was important and he could not pass up the opportunity. He watched as two wide eyed children approached him; a boy and a girl. Even though he could not see Gwen, he could tell that she was giving the children comforting smile.

"Your highness" the little girl said as she bowed. Arthur nodded in response.

"Can you please tell us what happened?" Gwen asked softly

"Daddy hurt Mommy" The girl said as the boy hid behind her legs "He came in with a big sword and started to swing it at mommy. Mommy screamed and told us to hide before... "the girl sobbed

"My knights said you said something about Morgana." Arthur persuaded

"Daddy kept saying he was sorry. He said he had to do it for Morgana. Then he started swinging and mommy told us to hide and we ran. The last thing we heard was Mommy screaming." the girl said and both children were crying.

"Anything else?" Arthur asked

She shook her head

Gwen stood up and walked to the kids and gently embraced them. "You two are very brave. We will make sure to find some family for you to live with. You two are safe now." she continued to comfort the children

Arthur smiled fondly at the kindness at wife for a second before returning his thoughts to Morgana. He wondered why the guard killed his wife or why Morgana made the man kill his why. Why did the man spare his children. Arthur had many questions and no answers.

xxxx

Merlin still felt tired. He kept his eyes closed as he slowly gained consciousness. He wondered where he was and as he slowly gained he senses, he started to remember. His eyes immedly snapped open and panic crossed his mind.

The first thing he saw was a brilliant shade of green. It was HER beautiful green eyes. Then his gaze shifted to her pretty face, her perfectly black hair curled down, he could of sworn he was looking at a goddess herself.

It was a form he never really thought of loving until now. He always thought she was pretty, and before he liked her kindness. But then she turned cruel and so hateful, and he always felt like it was him to blame by pushing her away. Now he could hardly believe that he judged her for that. He could not believe he had not realized how much he loved her until now.

"Merlin" she said and cupped his face in her hand. He leaned into the touch.

He was enjoying her touch when she pulled away. He watched as she pulled out a dagger. She approached him with the dagger. Part of him wanted to flinch in fear but he stayed. She never hurt him. She cut the ropes with the dagger and he stumbled as he got free. Luckily Morgana was there to help steady him.

"Thanks." he stuttered

"Are you ok?" she asked

...

_TO BE CONTINUED, I am tire. REVIEW_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for not updating sooner. School and life got in the way. No matter how much I wish;l I cannot write every minute of every day. I am aiming for at least three updates a week. I am not the best romance writer and I like to keep things clean. Please review._

…_._

**Chapter 6**

Morgana caught Merlin as he stumbled by putting her arm around his waist and pulling his arm over her neck. She immedtly noticed that he did not pull away or shutter. He actually leaned into her and let her help him. She smiled.

"Thanks," Merlin stuttered

"Are you ok?" she asked

Merlin nodded "Yea…." He was silent for a second "ummm…. I like your hair….."

Morgana laughed at his awkwardness and held back the urge to blush. It had been so long since anyone ever said something like that to her. All people saw was the high priestess, not that she wanted people to see her any different. She was either feared or hated; she was never liked, let alone loved. It just felt so weird and she loved it. She loved him.

"I would say I liked your hair, but it's in pretty bad condition." She ran her fingers through his ragged, muddy hair.

He went bright red and looked down at his feet.

"I do like your eyes though." She said and he looked up "Your nose is ok and your ears are way to big, but I absolutely love your eyes."

By now Merlin was so red that he looked like a strawberry. Without thinking she pressed her lips to his and she kissed him. He kissed back and everything else seemed to melt away. It was if nothing mattered. For a moment all that was ever taken from her did not matter, that she was never betrayed, and that nothing bad ever happened. Just as Morgana wrapped her arms around Merlin he pulled him away.

"I love you" he said

"I know." She responded and kissed him again.

…

For the few past hours they spent the time kissing and talking about the good times. When Morgana was the king's ward and everything was so simple. They enjoyed each other's company and spent most of it in each other's arms. It was one of the few moments she felt truly happy. She reminded herself that all she had to do was get Merlin to help her take over Camelot it would be like this every day.

"Merlin" she said as she lifted her head off his shoulder.

"Yes Morgana," he replied as he curled the tips of her hair around his fingers.

"Will you do something for me?" Morgana asked

"What do you want me to do?" Merlin responded

She kissed his cheek "Come on Merlin, it's pretty obvious."

His smile slowly vanished "You want me to betray Camelot"

Morgana knew he would not be happy about it and might even object. It was the same with the guard. All she had to do was plead a bit and he would fall in line.

"We both know I am Uther's oldest child. The throne belongs to me." Morgana replied

"But Arthur is my friend."

She bit back rage. Poor Merlin still fooled by Aurhter. He still belived that Aurhter was better then Uther.

"Artheur is a prat and a bully. He has killed people simply because they had magic. Because they were like me." Morgana said softly

"No Arthur is different. He will bring magic back to Camelot eventually." Merlin responded

"Uther was cruel and Arthur is no different." Morgana snapped then stopped "Please Merlin." She begged

"You don't understand, My destiny-"Merlin began but stopped

"What destiny?" Morgana asked

He turned away from her eyes. "I have magic."

"WHAT?" Morgana screamed "I came to you terrified about my own magic and you did not tell me!"

"I am so sorry. I wanted to but I was scared. The great dragon said you should never come to turns with your magic." Merlin said

"What do you mean great dragon?" Morgana asked

"I am a dragon lord." Merlin muttered

Morgana never imagined Merlin having magic, let alone being a dragon lord. It explained so much though. How Merlin always seemed to foil her plans and escape when she tried to kill him. Now it was so oviouse that she could not know why she never saw it before.

"Anything else I need to know?" Morgana asked

"I am Emrys." Merlin said

Emrys, she had been trying for so long to find out who he was and it had been under her nose the entire time. It was Merlin. Rage started to boil but she felt as the enchantment slowly cooled her anger. Emrys was her doom and now he was helplessly in love with her and she was in love with him. The once fear of Emrys now gave her hope, he was powerful and now it would be even easier to take over Camelot.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey! Ugg... Rewatching some old episodes of Merlin. Morgana used to be so nice and caring. WHY did she turn out so evil. WHY? Also watching Uther kiss a troll is quite amusing. Anyway, please review._

_..._

**CHAPTER 7**

Merlin still had his head turned away from her but she gently reached out stroked his ear. He turned around and she saw tears running down his cheek. She brushed the tears away before kissing him passionately. He returned it and ran his fingers through her hair and she leaned in closer. Soon she was practically sitting on his lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Eventually she pulled back for air and they both took deep breaths.

"I am so sorry." Merlin said on the edge of tears again

"Shh, it's ok. The past is in the past."

She rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat and he kissed the top of her head. She smiled and tightened her grip on him. Not only was she doing this to get him to do what she wanted but she was enjoying the affection he was giving her. She dreamed about him holding him like this since she got herself enchanted. While she knew she was under an enchantment, she was sure he had no idea.

"I love you." he muttered as he nuzzled her hair.

"Do you love me enough to help me?" she asked as she looked up at him. "Please Merlin."

He sighed "Alright. I will."

She grinned and kissed him quickly "Thank you. Think about it, we can return magic to Camelot and rule together."

His frowned "I don't think I want to rule Camelot."

She laughed "Every queen needs her king silly." she nuzzled his neck.

"The things I do for you." Merlin said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Luckily your worth it."

"I am so happy I have you." Morgana replied as she put her head gently on Merlin's chest again and closed her eyes in complete bliss.

xxxx

Merlin watched as Morgana slept on his chest and his arms were around her. They talked for awhile longer before Morgana fell asleep. He adored the sight of her and loved the fact that she was curled up to him so closely.

He really did not want to betray Camelot and he hated the thought of ruining his own destiny. It was her smile, when he agreed to help her she had such a big grin across her face. It had been so long since she smiled like that and he wanted it to happen every moment of every day. Merlin would do anything to make her smile like that again especially if she was smiling like that at him.

xxxx

Morgana and Merlin spent the past few days practicing magic. They traded spells. Merlin taught her simple spells like unlocking doors and conquering up things. Morgana tried to teach him defense spells although he already knew most of them. The few he did not know he mastered with in hours while it took Morgana weeks. Merlin was powerful.

It was perfect. It made it a lot easier to plan how to take over Camelot with Merlin with such powers. Heck, by how much Merlin told Morgana how many times he saved Camelot, it seemed that he was the only thing in her way from taking Camelot. Now that they worked together it was only a matter of time before they took it over.

She helped Merlin into ragged cloths and helped him look as helpless as possible. The plan was to have him walk into Camelot and say he was he was kidnapped by bandits and that they were planning on selling him into slavery. Luckily he escaped and had been walking for days until he got back to Camelot. Knowing how foolish Arthur was; Morgana was sure it was going to work.

"Remember, even if your caught make sure not to show anyone of your magic." Morgana replied as they bidded each other goodbye.

Merlin rolled his eyes "I kept this secret for years, I think I can manage that." he replied

Morgana smiled "Meet me outside Camelot in a week. Gather as much information as you can." she kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you" Merlin said as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her. "See you soon."

They pulled away from each other and Merlin held out his hand. He whispered a spell and made a flower appear. He put it behind her ear and kissed her one last time before walking off.

...

_This is the part where you go to the little box below and review._


	8. Chapter 8

_Two weeks, two weeks. I have been gone two weeks. Please forgive mu life is really crazy and I just went though a hard time. I am back baby! Please review and things. Kinda my first romance. Not really a romance writer, no idea what I am doing._

_..._

**CHAPTER 8**

It was easy. Arthur believed his story and everything was back to normal. Except for the fact that he was expected to betray Arthur, betray Camelot, and betray his destiny. He had only been back for a week and the guilt was killing him. It was hard to joke around with Arthur and call him names when he knew eventually he would take over Camelot with Morgana. He hated the thought of it and shuttered at the thought of sitting on the throne. The only thing that kept him going was the thought of seeing Morgana tonight. He HAD to make Morgana happy.

"Anything on your mind Merlin?" Gaius asked

Merlin looked up at Gaius who was sitting across the table. It had been especially hard to talk to Gaius; who was basically a father to Merlin. It was hard to look him in the eye. The thought of the disappointing him was almost unbearable.

"No really" Merlin replied "What gave you that idea?"

"You have been starring into you breakfast for twenty minutes." Gaius said

"Long week." Merlin replied "Arthur has been working me to the bone."

Gaius nodded.

"Speaking of which I should get to work before the King throws a fit."

Merlin excused himself from the table and went out the door. As he walked he pulled out the note he found under his pillow last night. He sensed the paper was lined with magic. Only Merlin could read it. It had no name but it was pretty easy to tell who it was from. He already read it a million times and it kept him going.

**Merlin, how have I missed you. Remember we must meet soon. Don't mess up. I love you and stay strong.**

He shoved it into his pockets as he walked into the Queen's and King's bedroom. Gwen's maidservant was already there waiting outside the door.

"You are late." she whispered

Merlin ignored her and walked into the bedroom. They were asleep with their arms around each other. It was sweet. Merlin envied it. It was the impossible love that eventually played out. He wanted it to be the same with him and Morgana. He shook away the thoughts as he forced a smile onto his face. Time to play servant.

xxxx

Morgana waited for Merlin. She smiled when he finally appeared. She nearly ran to him and throw her arms around his neck. They kissed for a long while before pulling away only to kiss again after a few seconds. It was still a strange idea to think that she was kissing her doom, but she had him wrapped around her finger. Plus he was not the only one hopelessly in love.

"I missed you." she whispered

"Longest week of my life." Merlin agreed while cupping her cheek in her hand.

It had been a hard week. Morgana quickly got used to Merlin spending the first days with her that it was a dramatic change. It was hard to keep him off her mind and she wanted nothing more but to have him by her side. Yet, she not dare sneak into Camelot again. The only way she got the note there was using a spell and burning in fire so it appear in his room. Sadly, it was a must if she wanted the kingdom.

"What news do you bring?" she asked

He said nothing and looked at the ground avoiding her eyes. Morgana knew he did not want to betray Camelot and part of him must have still be fighting. She had to convince him. She kissed him again and wrapped his arms around her.

"Please Merlin." she asked

He sighed "The neighboring kingdom _*Insert name of kingdom here. To lazy to google.* _and Camelot are not getting along to well. The king is coming to Camelot and a few days and Arthur is trying to reason with him. Plus there is a monster in one of the villages that has already killed five of his men. Arthur is sending more in the morning."

War could be helpful. Especially how it would weaken Camelot. She could diffidently use that to her advantage and having the king's servant on her side was a major plus. Instead of Emry's working against her he would be helping her. She would have to have a talk with this other king.

"Thank you Merlin. I need you to keep gathering as much information as you can. Go back to Camelot." She kissed his cheek and pulled out of his arms.

"When will I see you again?" he asked, grabbing her arm

She hated to leave but the longer they were together the higher risk they had of being caught. She pulled away.

"I will send you another note soon. First I must make plans. Go back and make me proud." she said

Then turned around and started walking away without sending him another look. If she looked back she would only want to stay longer. It was hard enough leaving already.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey, because I have took so long to ubdate I figured I would give you another. You know you love me. Just a look into everyone's mind this chapter and gonna be short. REVIEW_

_..._

**Chapter 9**

It took a day for Morgana to get to the other kingdom. It was a long and annoying trip. She would have preferred to stay near Camelot, near Merlin, but it was necessary to get what she wanted. Camelot first and Merlin second.

Morgana did her research. She spoke with some of her allies and gathered as much information as she could. The kingdom was never on good terms with Camelot and it was especially bad during Uther's rule. After years of being at each other's thoughts, Arthur apparently wanted to make amends. Morgana was hoping on getting to the king first.

xxx

Arthur had been up to his neck in work. He had lost many good men to the creature in the village and he was almost tempted to go out himself; eventually it was finally killed. Then of course he had to deal with the king, Evrain, coming and Arthur was prepared to do almost anything to please him and keep peace.

Not to mention he was still investigating the guard who murdered his wife screaming something about Morgana. It was a lead that lead to no where, but he had to look at every angle of. Any information concerning Morgana had to be examined as much as possible. The man disappeared into thin air so he talked to anyone who could be useful. He talked to the kids, the wife's sister, and ten other guards. Apparently he was a very loyal man who loved his kids and he loved his job. He seemed to have no reason to do what he did.

Plus Merlin had been acting strange lately. Merlin did what he was asked without complaining or making jokes. He was actually acting like a descent servant. He was almost acting like George, it was very unnerving. He never admit it to Merlin, but he considered Merlin a good and trusted friend. Merlin was always there and always by his side through everything. Something was wrong, but he was sure if he said something to Merlin he would not get an answer.

xxx

Gaius was worried about Merlin. He was defiantly acting strange and Gaius could always tell when Merlin was hiding something. He had no idea what, but better not confront Merlin about it until he knew what was going on. He trusted Merlin and hoped Merlin knew what he was doing.

xxxx

The guilt was still killing him and if anything it had gotten worse. Seeing Morgana helped at the moment but as soon as she left the guilt returned. He loved her more then anything and wanted nothing more then to make her happy. He wanted to be together with her no matter what it took.

...

_Have you reviewed yet? Seriously review. PLEASE_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey, hello how the heck is everyone. Here is another chapter of your favriote Mergana fic. You love it so much that you are going to review. All of you are going to review. Right?_

_..._

**CHAPTER 10**

The past two days seem to pass in a blurr. Wake up, try to get though breakfast with Gaius, go to work, make fun of Arthur, do his chores, eat dinner with Gaius, and then go to bed. None it really seemed to matter. He was going to betray them all anyway and shatter his destiny. He tried not to think about it. It changed when Merlin found a note under his pillow.

**Meet me. Soon as you can sneak away. Important.**

It was written in sloppy quick writing. As if she only spent a few seconds writing. It made Merlin nearly panic. Morgana could be in danger or hurt or worse. He needed to get away to see her as soon as possible. They had just finished dinner and Gaius was looking into another illness and it would probably take hours for Gaius to fall asleep. He had to get a plan.

..

Morgana shivered at the cool air. Her plan had failed miserably. She went to Marcia _(Thanks to LifeIndeed for giving me this. Still to lazy to Google)_ to get in a alliance with the king only to be turned down and nearly killed. She got a dagger to the back but she was able to keep going. She wrote a quick note to Merlin then teleported herself to the spot where they met with her magic and the last bit of her energy. She normally did not teleport because it drained her but she could in emergencies.

She fell to her knees as she landed and gasped for oxygen. Her entire body felt like it was full of lead and the cut in her back burned as if it was on fire; yet she had defiantly been in worse situations before.

She leaned agenst the tree and did everything she could to stay awake when she heard footsteps. She looked up to she Merlin stepping out and he was in her side in seconds.

"Morgana?" he asked "Morgana are you ok?"

She nodded "The King of Marcia will be here by mid day tomorrow. I tried to become allies and failed. He is coming to Camelot and knows that I have a spy in the heart of the kingdom, I told him in hopes to get him on my side, and he is going to tell Arthur. Your job is to make Arthur declare war with Marcia. Insist that the king is lying and wants to take down Camelot. Arthur trusts you and will look into it. Frame his manservant with magic, put something in his room of magic. We must have war."

Merlin nodded, "The Manservant could be executed." he said softly

"He nearly killed me Merlin. I need you to do this. Trust me, he deserves it."

...

Merlin felt rage boil up and the thought of getting the manservant killed was not that bad. How dare anyone try to kill his love. He wanted did not exactly want revenge but he had no problem giving. Morgana was begging him to do it and how could he say no? How could he say no to anything she asked him?

He spent a few minutes planning with her and tried to help her in any way he could. He used magic to heal the cut on her back as much as he could but he could do nothing to her pale face and how exhausted she was. He was very worried but he had to get back as soon. He hated leaving her but she insisted. He cast a spell on her to make her less noticeable. It was not the strongest spell but if someone were to walk by she would hopefully not be noticed if she was quiet. He kissed her goodbye and headed home.

He had told Gaius the dragon was calling him. It was not the smartest thing but he was in such a panic it was the only thing he could think of. He desperately did not want to knock Gaius out or hurt him. He hoped he could figure out something so say.

He was surprised to find Gaius at home with a jug of mead. Apparently one of his patients was very thankful for saving his daughter and brought mead. Gaius offered her a glass and he took it. He was thankful Gaius did not mention the dragon. He drank it in two gulps and immediately felt better.

He felt much more relaxed and happy. His head spun alittle but that was ok. He felt great. It was almost as good as kissing Morgana. He could not stop grinning.

"So Merlin, where you really with the dragon?" Gaius asked

Merlin laughed "Of course not. It was the first thing I thought of. I really was going to see Morgana."

...

Review. Review please.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry people. More life junk getting in the way of fanfiction. Remeber if I am gone for awhile just PM or review to remind me. Plus PM me for any requests in the story, no promises but I do want to see what you guys want in the story. _

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Drugging Merlin was not something that Gaius did not exactly want to do. Gaius knew Merlin was hiding something, but he thought Merlin would come to tell Guais in time. That was until Merlin came running downstairs with a wild look in his eyes. What Gaius asked what was wrong he stuttered something about the great dragon and ran out the door. Gaius had only seen Merlin this frantic on a rare accations; Merlin had been through alot and it took much to shake him. Something was wrong and Gaius needed to know what. As soon as Merlin left he set to work. He brewed a truth potion.

Now that he had given Merlin the potion, he would have a few minutes of abloulte truth from Merlin. As Merlin spoke the spell would drain his energy until Merlin fell asleep. If it was nothing, which was unlikely, yet if it was he would remeber nothing. If it was something, he would not know that Gaius knew whatever he was hiding. He would awake and just think he drank to much.

He did not exactly know what he expected Merlin to say, but going off to meet Morgana was certainly not anything close to what his mind could come up with. He shook off his shock. The encantment worked best when he got no reaction to what Merlin was saying. He forced himself to keep a calm face; which was not exactly hard after working for Uther for many years.

"Yes. May I ask why you were talking to Morgana?" Gaius asked as he put down the jug.

Merlin sighed dreamly "Because I love her."

Gaius nodded. Another thing he was not expecting. An enchantment was the first thing that came to his mind. He needed to know more. "What did you two talk about.?" Gaius asked

"Morgana told me she wanted me to start a war betwwen Camelot and Marica. She said it would weaken Camelot and make it vonerable. So she could take over Camelot." He paused "You know that I am going to have to tell Morgana I told you all this?" Merlin replied

Gaius nodded "I understand, but do you really want to take over Camelote? Especially how much work you put into saving it."

Merlin shook his head "No, I really hate the idea and dread the thought of it. The only reason I agreed was to make Morgana happy." He rested his chin on his arms and sighed "Her smile is amazing. It is one of the best things in the world. The way her eyes sparkled-"

"Yes," Gaius interupted. He really did not want to spend what little time he had with Merlin babbling. "But are you really going to ruin everything you worked for the past few years just to please Morgana?"

Merlin yawned "I would do anything for her. I love her so much and want nothing more then to make her pleased. After all I put her though, it is all I can to do to make up for it. How can I refuse her anything she asks?"

Gais watched as Merlin's eyes started to drop. He did not have much time left but atleast now he was sure it was a love enchantment. Yet, there were hundreds of them. He needed more imformation before Merlin fell asleep."

"When did you start having such feelings for Morgana?" he asked

"I was gathering hurbs for you then I just woke up in Morgana's hut. At first I was confused because she healed my wounds and offered me water." Merlin closed his eyes for a few seconds but shook himself awake. "Then later she aproched me with something and pricked me. When I woke up I realized how much I loved her."

"That does not seem strange to you just to wake up loving her?" Gaius asked

Merlin shook his head "No, why?"

"Nevermind, how do you two communicate?" Gaius replied quickly

Merlin rested his head on his arms. "We.. she sends me papers under my pillow. And umm... He went silent for a second and Gaius thought he was alseep, but then he spoke one last time. "I don't want to hurt you Gaius. I will plead with Morgana to let you live... am sure she will allow you to live if you agree to not try and stop her. I want to to be..."

He fell asleep as Gaius sat there thinking about everything he was told.


	12. Chapter 12

_Oh my gosh, Ambernot is actully ubdating in a desent amount of time. Is the world ending, is all of reality ending. Nah, I just have more free time more then usual. Yay! Hey, looking forward to co-writing a Merlin fic with anyone. PM me. Also please review. Like seriously Review. _

...

**CHAPTER 12**

Gaius shook his head as he tried to process what he had just been told. He knew Merlin was hiding something but this was a much bigger problem then he Gaius expected. Gaius needed to find Merlin a cure before Merlin got himself to any more trouble. Of course Gaius had no idea what enchantment Morgana used or any idea how to make the cure. Then there was the factor that if Merlin found out what Gaius was planning then he would run to Morgana.

Gaius looked down at Merlin snoozing at the table. He really did feel bad for Merlin. Merlin clearly did not want to betray Camelot but in his mindset pleasing Morgana was the only option. Last time she brainwashed Merlin she took his mind, this time she took his heart. The love that she had forced onto him had turned him into a puppet.

He would have to tell Arthur. The last thing Camelot needed was Arthur telling Merlin secrets that Morgana could use or Merlin convincing Arthur to start a pointless war. Arthur would be able to play along and keep Merlin out trouble while Gaius worked on the cure.

"Morgana?" Merlin muttered in his sleep.

Gaius sighed. He would have to see Arthur as soon as possible.

Arthur woke up to a sharp knock at his door. He looked down to Gwen who was still asleep in his arms. He gently pulled her out of his embrace and walked to the door. He opened the door to find a guard standing outside his door.

"Sorry Sire to deserve you this late. Gaius has requested your presence immediately. It is urgent." the guard said

"Give me a minute. I will be down soon." Arthur replied as he shut the door.

He walked across his chambers and pulled on a shirt. He left his chambers and walked down the hall. He really hoped this issue would not be to bad and he could go back to bed soon. He really did not want to have to deal with the King of Marcia with a bad nights sleep. He met Gaius alone in the throne room.

"You needed to see me?" Arthur asked

"Yes. Have you noticed a difference in Merlin lately." Gaius asked

Arthur nodded "Yea he has been acting a little different. Is there something going on?" Arthur asked

"It seems that Merlin once again found himself in trouble." Gaius said

Arthur could not help but feel a little relived. Yes, Merlin probably got himself into a dilemma, but then again what was new? Merlin probably screwed something up and now he was trying to hide it. It was normal, right? Then again he could not help but wonder why Gaius had woken him so late.

"What did the idiot do now?" Arthur asked

He was met by Gaius serious glare. "Merlin has been enchanted by Morgana."

Arthurs eyes widened. No, not that again. It had only been a few months since Gwen herself had been enchanted by Morgana. It was hard to watch as magic corrupted Gwen's mind. He had nearly lost her forever. Now he might have to go through the same thing but this time they may not win. Magic was a tool used for complete darkness. He hated the thought of Merlin being under it. Merlin may be a fool, but he was still Arthur's trusted friend.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked

Gaius nodded "I kept noticing Merlin's strange behavior. No matter what I said he would not tell me what was wrong. As time went by his actions got more and more suppose. I eventually had to resort to drugging him to get answers. It is clear by the way he was talking I am sure he is not in his right mind."

"Do you happen to know which enchantment Morgana used and how to cure it." Arthur asked as he noticed he was no longer in the least tired.

"I believe that Morgana has used some kind of love spell. I am not sure which or how to cure it." Gaius replied

Arthur raised his eyebrow. "Merlin loves Morgana?"

"Yes, she had forced such a strong enchantment on him that he is basically a slave. He does not want to betray Camelot, but in his mind he has really no choice. At the moment he would kill himself to make her happy." Gaius explained

"Can you find a cure?" he asked

He shuttered as he thought of the love spell he was put under with Lady Viven.

"I will try." Gaius said "But it is going to take time."

"So we lock Merlin up until we find a cure." Arthur asked

"No." Gaius was quick to answer. "Merlin can not know we know he is working for Morgana. He would fled Camelot at just the slightest suspicion Even if he managed to lock him up, knowing him he would find an escape. Or if we were able to keep him captive then Morgana could come. We need to pretend to trust him until we know for sure how to cure him."

Arthur nodded. He understood where Gaius was coming from but he was not to keen on having a traitor inside Camelot. He knew Merlin was enchanted and it was not his fault but he could not put his kingdom at risk. Then again he really did not want to loose his friend.

"Did you find out what they are planning?" Arthur asked

"Nothing much yet." Gaius said "Seems like Merlin has just been giving Morgana information. Apparently she just told him to start a war with Marcia."

Arthur pinch the binge of his nose. "What do I do to stop him?" he asked. He did not want to have to deal with a war right now.

"Don't let Merlin influence your choices. Do your best to keep peace with Marcia for the moment. Don't share any information that could be useful to Morgana. Try to have a few knights keep an eye on him all times from a distance, but only tell them. The less that know the better. Most of all, keep up the act as if nothing is wrong." Gaius said

"I understand." Arthur replied

"Good night sire." Gaius said "Promise me to remember that no matter what Merlin does it is not of his own will."

"I know." Arthur said as he waked to bed.

So tomorrow not only did he have to make sure the king of Marcia was happy, but also had to keep an eye on his trusted manservant who at any moment would betray him. He sighed. It was going to be a long few days.


End file.
